


Just Let Me

by ComyD



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Age Difference, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, First Time Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Large Cock, Large Load, M/M, Masturbation, RIP Anduin's sheets, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComyD/pseuds/ComyD
Summary: Anduin thinks Saurfang needs to relax, and he knows just how to do it.
Relationships: Varok Saurfang/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42
Collections: Lionfang Prompt Week





	Just Let Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is probably my favourite prompt. I really spent a lot of time doing this and I hope you all appreciate and enjoy it.

Anduin swallows nervously as he kneels before Varok. The orc is staring at him wide-eyed, looking more like a startled deer rather than a renowned orc warrior. Anduin can’t help but smile fondly at him, feeling more determined than ever to do this for his lover. Saurfang’s eyes are glued to him the whole time as Anduin undoes his lover’s belt, he carefully places it on the floor beside him, turning his attention back to Saurfang, he locks eyes with his orc and slowly, he begins to pull his lover’s trousers down. Varok’s breath hitches, and his muscles tense, but he makes no move to stop Anduin.

Anduin has some difficulty getting Varok’s trousers past those boots, which he now realizes he should have removed first, well practice makes perfect, he’ll remember that for next time. Saurfang has a brow raised at him and Anduin can feel his cheeks heat, it’s not like this is something he does every day.

“Anduin, you don’t have to-” Saurfang begins to say, looking very uncomfortable. Which is not the reaction Anduin was expecting if he’s honest, but he _ wants _ this.

“Please Varok. Just let me, I’ve wanted to do this for some time.” He should be embarrassed about making such a statement, but he can’t bring himself to feel it, not when the mighty Saurfang is gaping at him like a fish out of water. If Anduin didn’t know any better he’d say the orc was blushing, though it’s difficult to tell with that green skin.

Anduin lets his hands run along Saurfang’s bare thighs, marvelling at the heat that emanates from them. Strong muscles tense and flex beneath his touch, and he can’t help but let out a small moan.  _ Oh _ , how much he adores that strength, how much he craves it at times, but tonight isn’t about him, tonight is all about Saurfang. Anduin couldn’t help but notice the way the orc seemed to hunch as of late, it was almost as if he were carrying the weight of the world upon his shoulders, and maybe to an extent he is. Saurfang is forever telling him to relax, so Anduin would be lying if he said he didn’t feel some small satisfaction at parroting those words back to the High Overlord. He would also be lying if he said he hadn’t fantasized about tasting the orc.

Unable to resist any longer, Anduin leans forward, placing featherlight kisses along the insides of Saurfang’s thighs, gratified at the way Saurfang’s breathing has sped up. He kneads the flesh at the back of his orc’s thigh, pleased when the muscle starts to relax. He starts to scrape his teeth along the inside of Varok’s thigh, leaving small nips that cause the Overlord to gasp in surprised pleasure. A strong hand reaches out for his head, fingers working his tie out his hair and then running through his freed mane. Anduin looks up, and almost chokes on his own surprised gasp, for the look of sheer adoration in the orc’s eyes has his heart racing. That look is _ all for him _ , and he hasn’t even done anything yet! He lets his eyes move to his prize, Saurfang’s cock; which he is only too happy to see, has hardened, standing to attention magnificently. Anduin can’t help but lick his lips as he sees pre-cum already leaking from the swollen head. Saurfang makes a strangled sound, grip on Anduin’s hair tightening ever so slightly.

“Anduin, really, you don’t have to.” Varok croaks out, almost pleadingly. Anduin tears his eyes from the mouth watering sight before him and stares up at Saurfang with a small frown. He hadn’t expected the orc to be so against this, Anduin had thought it was something every couple did. Maybe his own lack of romantic experiences has left him lacking.

“Varok, is this making you uncomfortable?” He can’t say he isn’t disappointed, but he would hate himself for forcing his lover into something he doesn’t want to do.

“I… That is… Is this  _ normal _ for humans?” Saurfang sounds so genuinely confused that Anduin can’t help but tilt his head at the strange question. Is this not something orcs do?

“I don’t understand. I haven’t really had much experience I admit, but I want to try. I have dreamt of tasting you.” Anduin babbles out, sure that he must sound like a hussy to the orc. Saurfang lets out a strangled groan again, blinking rapidly at him, and struggling for words.  _ Then it hits him _ .

“You know, being human my teeth are small, I also don’t have tusks.” Anduin says with a toothy grin as the pieces all fall into place. Of course the poor orc would have reservations. It must be very difficult to pleasure your lover orally, when you have large tusks. Saurfang gapes for a moment, eyes round as he processes this information.

“This is something you want?” Varok asks tentatively, eyeing Anduin almost sceptically, Anduin fights the urge to roll his eyes. Isn’t that what he’s been saying this whole time!? He rests his face on Saurfang’s thigh, smiling up at the orc he now calls lover.

“Of course, isn’t that what I’ve been telling you? Please just let me. If you still feel uncomfortable we can stop.” Anduin pleads, fingers tracing over the orc’s abdomen lazily. Making his eyes as big as possible, he knows Saurfang has a weakness for his eyes, he feels a little guilty manipulating him like this, but Varok  _ will _ thank him later! It’s Saurfang who swallows anxiously now and wordlessly nods, it’s all the permission Anduin needs to continue.

“Just relax and let me take care of you.” Anduin practically purrs, relishing the way Saurfang’s eyes darken as they take him in. Anduin returns to kissing Varok’s thigh, letting his tongue trail from Varok’s groin to the back of his knee. He teasingly avoids Saurfang’s cock, grinning when he sees it twitch and weep more pre-cum. Saurfang’s breathing is suddenly more audible, and he watches Anduin with such rapt attention that Anduin now feels very self-conscious. Taking a deep breath in, Anduin closes his eyes and counts to ten, letting his worries leave with his exhalation. When he opens his eyes, he feels very bold.

He lets his eyes wander back to Varok’s rather impressive cock. Never has Anduin ever really had a chance to look at it, _ really look at it _ . It’s size alone should have him reconsidering this, there is no way he would ever be able to fit all of it in his mouth, at least not without practice. Saurfang’s cock swells under his gaze, pre-cum now dripping down the impressive length in small streams. Anduin bites his lip, how would it taste? Looking up at his lover Anduin offers a radiant smile, before slowly reaching out with his hand, keeping his eyes locked on Saurfang’s searching for the tiniest hint of discomfort. Thankfully he only sees curiosity, and with that, he gently scoops some fluid onto a finger, and brings it to his mouth. Slowly lapping it off, closing his eyes and savouring the taste, It’s a strange taste, but not in a bad way; it’s slightly salty but also bitter, he finds he doesn’t mind, it’s Varok after all. He finds himself rewarded for this small display with a loud gasp, opening his eyes as seductively as he can, peering at the orc through his long lashes, Anduin feels his cheeks warm at the desire he finds burning in Saurfang’s eyes.  _ Oh _ , it seems the orc is warming up to the idea, Anduin preens inwardly, but that was only a small sample. He has _ so _ much more he wants to do.

Feeling rather daring, Anduin leans his face forward, until Varok’s cock is pressed against his cheek. He nuzzles his face against it, enjoying the smoothness against his own face. It's strange because despite the softness of the skin, the cock is hard as diamond. He can't help but grin, thinking about how the rest of Saurfang is like that too, for a battle hardened veteran the orc is surprisingly kind and gentle-well, at least with him. Breathing deeply, he inhales the scent of his lover, Varok smells strongly of musk, sweat and leather. It shouldn't be such an intoxicating combination, but Anduin finds his own cock beginning to harden. He can’t help but let out a soft moan, just imagining partaking of this cock has him panting and needy. Saurfang runs his fingers through his hair, Anduin is very aware of the slight tremble in his lover’s grip… Is that because of him?

“Varok, I want you in my mouth.” Anduin sighs out, voice thick with his own arousal. The orc simply grunts, fisting a hand in his hair. Anduin feels a thrill run through him at that feeling. Knowing that the orc is completely at  _ his _ mercy. He brings his hand back to touch Saurfang’s cock, his fingers can barely circle the sheer girth of it, he’s really going to have to stretch his mouth to fit even the head in! Anduin can swear, though, that he can feel the strong rhythm of Varok’s heartbeat, pulsing in his cock.

“Varok, I can feel your heart throbbing between my thumb and forefingers!” Anduin says rather excitedly, his filter not working on account of how aroused he is. Saurfang splutters, eyes wide as saucers.

“Anduin!” The orc growls out, voice deep and eyes burning with want. Saurfang’s hips gently buck up into his touch and Anduin has to bite on his lip to stop himself groaning at how erotic the sight of Varok’s shaft sliding between his fingers really is. Saurfang however has no such restraints, grip in his hair almost painful as Varok lets out a loud moan. He’ll take it as a sign he’s doing well. Anduin lets the head of Varok’s cock roll over his cheek, he turns his head doing the same with the other side of his face, almost as if he’s trying to scent the orc, or maybe he wants Varok’s essence on him? _ It hardly matters to his fevered mind. _ He’s vaguely aware that Saurfang’s other hand is fisted in the sheets, knuckles almost white- he’s clenching at the sheets so hard. As the flushed head sweeps over his closed lips, a small dribble of that viscous fluid drips onto them. Anduin sits back, tongue flickering out, teasing the droplet into his mouth, he lets out a small hum of satisfaction. For a second he’s worried Saurfang has died, for the orc is so still, it’s eerie. The hand in his hair has gone slack and if it weren’t for the laboured rise and fall of his chest, Anduin would probably be calling down the light to resuscitate him.

  
  


“Varok?” Anduin asks, voice husky. The orc’s eyes follow his movement, the way Anduin’s tongue outlines his bottom lip, the way his small teeth worry at said lip. Still, no verbal answer though. The hand in his hair falls away, warm calloused fingers cupping his face, a thumb caressing his cheek, before dipping down to follow his tongue's path, tracing that plump bottom lip. Anduin sighs at the touch, before feeling bold and impishly letting his tongue lick the length of Saurfang’s thumb. Varok’s breath catches and his pupils dilate further, making him look rather feral to Anduin. Anduin repeats the action. Letting his tongue swirl along the pad of Saurfang’s thumb.

“Wouldn’t you rather have my tongue elsewhere?” Anduin asks almost breathless with anticipation. If the orc can get flustered from this, what will he be like when Anduin  _ finally  _ gets to sucking on that monster cock? The thought has his toes curling and his stomach fluttering. He’s so tempted to reach down and touch himself, to show Varok that even the mere notion of pleasuring him gets Anduin hot and bothered. Without a word Anduin stands, hastily kicking his own bottoms off, feeling it’s better to show than tell. He sees Saurfang’s eyes roaming down his body unabashedly, as if drinking him in. Anduin can’t help but squirm a little, no matter how many times they are naked before each other, he still blushes and fidgets like a shy virgin. He takes a step towards Varok, so he’s standing before him. With Saurfang sitting, they are somewhat closer height wise, Anduin reaches his arms out, letting his hands roam freely down the hard planes of Saurfang's chest and abdomen. Unable to resist any longer, Anduin mouths his way from Varok’s strong jaw, down to his hip. Saurfang isn’t passive, broad hands roaming over Anduin’s backside hungrily. Stilling as Anduin lets a puff of air ghost the impressively flushed head of his cock.

“You’re beautiful Varok.” Anduin says with reverence lacing his voice. He can’t hold back any longer, not when the heady aroma of Saurfang’s arousal is assaulting his senses. Letting blue eyes meet honey coloured eyes, Anduin leans forward pressing his pursed lips to the weeping head of his lover’s cock. A parody of a chaste kiss. Saurfang lets out a husky moan, his cock jumping slightly under Anduin’s touch. Letting a small whimper of his own out, Anduin proceeds to pepper kisses down the wide shaft, feeling every muffled groan and grunt Saurfang makes. He reaches Saurfang’s balls, surprised at the sheer heft of them. He worries his lip for a moment and decides he has nothing to lose.

Anduin’s tongue darts demurely, Saurfang shudders and a massive hand rests on the back of his head, the tremor far more noticeable now. Anduin can’t help but grin. 

“Anduin, what?” Saurfang groans out, voice gruff. Anduin’s cock twitches at the sound. Varok seems to grab hold of Anduin’s hair, gently tugging, Anduin lets out a pleasured whine, the feeling sending ripples of ecstasy through him. With just a few simple movements, he has Saurfang panting and shaking like a newborn calf. It’s exhilarating. He rakes his fingers down the inside of Saurfang’s thighs, blunt nails leaving fine raised trails. His lover bucks his hip, grunting, sounding like a rutting beast, than an orc overlord. A fine layer of sweat has broken out over the orc’s body and Anduin feels a flutter of arousal in his lower belly.  _ Mine.  _ A small possessive voice echoes in the back of his head. He is the only person to ever touch Varok Saurfang like this, and the last- if he has any say. Anduin can hear his sheets straining under the pull of Saurfang, he wonders if the orc can tear through them?

Shivering at the thought, Anduin turns back to the task at hand. He lets his tongue lick from the bottom of Varok’s balls to the base of his shaft. The skin is surprisingly soft, he had expected the skin here to be as thick and tough as Saurfang’s hide. He’s not complaining though, for it seems the lack of thick hide makes them much more sensitive. Bringing a hand to cup them gently, Anduin lets out a shocked gasp, they have quite a weight to them.

“Varok,” Anduin breathes out dreamily, “Your balls are so heavy. Are they still full despite last night?” Anduin lets his eyes flick up to his lover’s coyly. Saurfang’s mouth is hanging open, and he simply grunts, giving no further answer. Maybe Anduin should do this more often, it’s quite the change to not be on the receiving end of a tease. Feeling vindicated, that he’s made the right decision, Anduin dips his head, still keeping his eyes locked with Varok’s. He pretends that he’s going to lick a stripe across those meaty testicles again, but at the last minute, opens his mouth wide and sucks one ball into his mouth. The reaction is delicious to watch. Saurfang lets out a startled yell, head thrown back, braids swinging wildly over his chest. The orc’s chest is rising and falling rapidly. Fingers clenching the duvet and mattress desperately. Anduin rolls the testicle in his mouth, sucking gently. Varok’s jaw goes slack, but no sound escapes. Sweat beads on the orc’s brow and Anduin swears he feels his lover’s muscles tense. His own cock pulsates, yearning for the same treatment, but Anduin pushes the thought away, he can worry about himself later.

He releases his prey, with a lewd ‘pop’, he can’t help but blow on the wet skin, biting his lip and pressing his thighs together when he hears Saurfang let out a whimper. Eagerly he repeats the action, laving the same treatment onto Saurfang’s other ball. The orc seems better prepared for it this time, he’s able to stifle his groan, fingers loosening their hold ever so slightly. Anduin lets go of the ball, with a small pout. Well, that simply won’t do. He wants Varok to be as boneless as he makes Anduin after one of their sessions. Time to up the ante. 

Anduin lets out a satisfied hum, when he sees how engorged Saurfang’s cock looks. It’s been very patient, and he’s been so rude neglecting it like this. Anduin drinks in Varok’s face, the way it’s contorted with the effort of keeping his voice down.

“I want to hear you, I want to know if I’m doing this right, if it feels good.” Anduin purrs, wiggling in place, making sure Saurfang can get a great view of his ass. Saurfang runs large fingers through his hair, and Anduin moans, relishing the way blunt nails scratch at his scalp.

“Anduin, your mouth is so warm.” Saurfang struggles to say, chest still heaving as though he’s run up the keep stairs. There’s a hint of adoration there, Anduin can tell. He stares up, surprised when he finds the orc looking at him with such a tender and unguarded smile. For a moment Anduin forgets to breathe, he feels tears prickle at his eyes. How silly, to be overwhelmed by a look. He’s never felt more loved or desired than he has at this moment. It gives him renewed determination, to show Saurfang just how much he adores him. He licks his way from the base of Saurfang’s cock to the tip of his head. Letting his tongue trace the hard ridge on the shaft. He can’t help but be struck by awe, how does this fit inside him!? There’s so much, he mewls, lapping furiously to coat the whole shaft in his saliva. Saurfang is straining, his muscles flex, and his jaw is clenched. His breaths coming out in harsh pants. Anduin feels a rush of power, his own ego swells at the sight. He reaches down to give his own length a stroke, crying out at how good it feels. _ How did he not realize he was that hard!? _

Saurfang growls almost bestially when he sees what Anduin is doing. His orc’s eyes are so predatory, but Anduin knows he’s the real hunter in this scenario. Saurfang tries to pull Anduin up, but he resists.

“You want more?” Anduin whispers seductively, eyelashes fluttering. “You want me?” He lets his breath fan over Saurfang’s cock, it twitches as his breath contrasts the cool wetness his tongue left there moments ago. Saurfang groans, his grip on Anduin’s hair bordering painful now, but Anduin knows his lover would never hurt him.

“But, I’m not ready for that yet.” Anduin sighs out, wiggling his ass almost cheekily at the Overlord. Saurfang growls out, voice low. He makes no move to move Anduin again though. Anduin can see the war raging in those tawny eyes, Saurfang is deliberating taking him now or letting him finish. Silly orc, it’s time to get to the main attraction.

Anduin moves his hands from his own cock, he lets out a small sob at the loss of friction, but he needs his wits about him for this. Arranging himself comfortably, still so aware of Saurfang’s burning stare. Finally, the time has come, his greatest fantasy about to be fulfilled. He flicks his tongue out, slowly, languidly lapping the pre-cum from the tip of that monster cock. Saurfang shudders, his whole frame moves with the action.

“You taste amazing, Varok!” Anduin purrs, lapping becoming far more enthusiastic. Saurfang gasps and Anduin swears he hears his sheets rip. Taking that as his cue that the time for teasing is over, Anduin whets his lips, then opens his mouth as wide as he can, before leaning forward to take Saurfang into his mouth.

“Anduin!” Saurfang’s voice cracks, and his eyes are screwed shut. He looks so utterly helpless and Anduin can’t help but love it. He can barely fit the head of Saurfang’s cock in his mouth, it’s so wide and thick. Anduin moans, and it’s like a jolt of lightning has gone through Varok. The orc’s mouth opens and then a hoarse cry comes forth…  _ well that’s something to remember _ Anduin thinks. Anduin lets his tongue swirl around the cock head in his mouth, the texture is so strange, but not unpleasant. He hollows his cheeks, attempting to suck, it’s difficult and his jaw already aches but seeing Saurfang thrash beneath his touch, it’s quite the ego boost. He closes his eyes, just focusing on Varok’s cock. Anduin swears he can feel it pulsing in his mouth, the salty taste is intoxicating to him, he craves more. He lets his tongue dip into the slit of his lover’s cock. Varok cries out again, he’s not normally this vocal and Anduin relishes every sound his orc makes. He can’t help but smile at the feral sounding growls rumbling in Saurfang’s chest and the back of his throat. Anduin’s toes curl, he has no doubt that later he will be thoroughly ‘punished’ for this, and doesn’t that have his own cock throbbing with need. Anduin continues to alternate between sucking and using his tongue. He can feel the muscles in Varok’s thigh spasm, and takes that as his cue to pull back, slowly, daring it out as much as he can. Saurfang whines, when Anduin has released him from the confines of his mouth.

“You’re so warm… and wet…” Saurfang rasps out, sounding dazed. His eyes are glazed over, and he’s gulping in air like a drowning man. Anduin bites his lip, running his hands calmingly along Varok’s thighs, gently massaging those twitching muscles. Deciding his lover has had enough respite Anduin makes the choice to try something different. Leaning forward again, he mouths along Varok’s shaft, nibbling gently, for Saurfang’s hide is much thicker than human skin. Each nip earns him a pleasured snarl, or a breathless wheeze. Saurfang’s face contorts wonderfully with pleasure and it’s truly a sight to behold, his lover really is beautiful. Feeling a swell of affection Anduin places more kisses to the shaft, working his way to the head, now slick with saliva and pre-cum. Anduin presses a deep kiss to the tip, as he pulls away, he’s aware of the wetness on his chin, looking down he sees a mixture of their fluids connecting him and Varok together. Saurfang’s hand reaches down, surprisingly stealthy, and a strong thumb wipes the liquid from his chin. Anduin huffs out, feeling a tiny bit disappointed, he quite found the idea of him being covered in Varok’s essence arousing.

“Varok, I want you inside me.” Anduin whines out, voice high in his throat. Saurfang blinks owlishly at him for a moment, and Anduin wonders if his mind is working at the moment. Before a possessive snarl erupts from his lover.

“You’re biting off more than you can chew.” The gleam in the overlord’s eyes should have Anduin feeling anxious, but he knows Saurfang would never deny him, nor would he ever actually harm him. He’s all bark and no bite… at least not the bad kind. Anduin mewls at the suggestion of those words, there’s a challenge hidden there, daring him to try. Maybe even an invitation to keep practising. Without further encouragement he sucks the head back into his welcoming mouth.

Saurfang is practically throbbing as Anduin continues his ministrations. Admitting defeat and knowing he can’t take any more of this enormous cock, Anduin lets his nimble hands help him. He grips the base of Varok’s cock firmly, if there’s one thing he knows, it’s that less gentle touches get the orc’s blood pumping much faster than delicate ones. Saurfang bellows, hips jerking slightly, almost causing Anduin to gag. Light, Varok is so warm. It’s like all his blood and energy has pooled into this one point, all for Anduin. He moans at the thought, pleased that it has the same effect as before. Saurfang’s eyes roll back and his jaw gapes open in a soundless scream. His hands do their part, using Anduin’s saliva and the viscous fluids of Saurfang as lubricant to move up and down the shaft. The sound is outright filthy, and it has his lower belly feeling like he’s full of hot coals. He wonders absently if Varok feels as good as he does right now…

Anduin really lets himself get into it now. Letting his hands drop to caress those balls, still awed by the smoothness of them. Saurfang makes some sort of strange garbled sound, it seems he’s far beyond the realms of cohesive thought. Anduin purrs. Feeling adventurous he drags those blunt nails up the shaft, carefully of course, he feels the way Saurfang swells and lurches at his touch. His taste buds are becoming overwhelmed by the salty flavour of Varok, there seems to be a lot more of it. Does that mean the orc is close?

Anduin increases the pace of his hands, he squeezes and strokes in tandem, all the while his mouth and tongue suck and lick. Saurfang is unravelling fast, his mouth uttering nonsense, curses? Promises? Thoughts? Anduin doesn’t know, all he is aware of is the pleasure he is bringing, the vibrant throb of Saurfang, the smell, the taste, it's all a heady cocktail fuelling his own desires. Anduin lets out a self-satisfied hum, letting it vibrate through his lover’s cock.

Suddenly, Varok stills. The orc’s eyes widen and it looks like he wants to say something. Instead, he throws back his head and roars. Saurfang’s cock becomes impossibly hot for a moment, before a small pulsation is all the warning Anduin gets. A rush of warmth fills his mouth, and Anduin hastily swallows, for it doesn’t seem like the torrent is going to slow any time soon. No matter how many times he swallows though, it just keeps coming. He can feel it running down the corners of his mouth and down his chin, dripping onto his chest. Anduin focuses on his breathing, keeping his hands working the shaft, he intends to milk Saurfang for every drop of his essence. The loud sound of fabric tearing, startles him and Anduin almost chokes, eyes riveting towards his orc. Saurfang has completely destroyed their bed spread, holding a large piece of the duvet cover in his hand. Varok seems oblivious though, in fact Anduin wouldn’t be surprised if the orc was unaware of everything but his own release. Finally, the cock in his mouth gives a last valiant spurt, Anduin wastes no time swallowing it down, Saurfang groans and his softening cock twitches feebly. Anduin draws it out his mouth gently. Saurfang is breathing hard, sounding more like a charging bull at that moment. 

“Anduin, I’m sorry, I didn’t have time…” Saurfang babbles out, and isn’t that endearing, that the orc is babbling sounding foolish for a change. Anduin tilts his head at the words, what is he sorry for?

“You can spit it out, here” Varok, holds his cupped palms out, and looks at him expectantly. Oh. Anduin feels his cheeks flame, has he done it wrong?

“I… I swallowed it.” Anduin answers feeling suddenly shy. Varok’s eyes widen and the next thing Anduin knows, he’s pressed against a strong chest. Saurfang’s massive arms embrace him, cradling him as though he’s the most precious thing in the world. Had his actions charmed the orc somehow? He only did what he felt was natural. Saurfang’s hands run from his hair down to his ass, as if he’s mapping out long forgotten territory. Anduin nestles in against that strong chest gratified by the thunderous heartbeat racing in his lover’s chest. Once he’s sure Saurfang has calmed, Anduin peers up at him.

“Well? Was it as awful as you thought?” Anduin can’t help but grin, eyebrows waggling because he already knows the answer. Saurfang arches a brow weakly and huffs out a tired laugh.

“Oh, I don’t know how to describe it. I have never felt as desired or loved as I did then.” Saurfang muses out, eyes distant as if trying to recall something. Anduin runs a hand down the orc’s chest.

“Maybe because that’s what I wanted to show you. That I do love you, and I do want you.”   
Anduin answers back honestly. He shifts awkwardly, his own erection still going strong. Saurfang looks down and lets out a thoughtful hum.

“I suppose you deserve a reward.”

Anduin finds himself seated on Saurfang’s lap, legs splayed over his thighs. A broad hand reaches down and wraps around his cock. Anduin whimpers pitifully, bucking forward. Saurfang leans down and kisses him. Anduin whimpers, the realization that Varok must be tasting himself has Anduin’s blood heating. The firm strokes on his cock are heavenly and Anduin knows he will not last long, too drunk on his own power and the look in Saurfang’s eyes. A skilful flick of the wrist and Anduin is arching into his lover, crying out as he coats Varok’s hand and both their chests with his spend. Anduin clings to his lover’s strong frame, now it’s his turn to be panting like he’s run a mile. He shoots Saurfang a sleepy smile, his body still rippling with the intensity of his orgasm.

“Well. You seem more relaxed.” Anduin murmurs out, running his thumb over Saurfang’s lips. Saurfang simply blinks at him for a moment, before a breathtaking smile forms on his face. Anduin stares, too stunned to say anything else.

“Thank you.” Saurfang whispers, and before Anduin can answer him back. The orc has him locked in a rather heated kiss, and Anduin feels his back hit the mattress. The break apart and Anduin beams back at his lover.

“You’re going to have to replace the sheets.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!


End file.
